A senor witch goes to Earth
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (BloomXStormy). What if Stormy didn't go tell her sisters after following Bloom, what if she became an unexpected guest?
1. Preludge

She wonder if it was too late to go back now? But she wonder why stay at all, staying was most certain expulsion any way and just getting her friends into more trouble than before. The station loomed into view, standing there she took in one last breath and thought it out. Would her family be angry at her actions? Will her friends? What will she do afterwards? Was this her fault? Bloom came to the same conclusion, she was a problem - a burden even - to her friends. Leaving is for the best, no matter what the consequences.

Crossing the street she walked into the building, there weren't many people here today yet Bloom was unfazed. "**Destination?**" a emotionless voice ask, Bloom took one last second to think.

"Gardenia, Earth," within seconds she felt herself being transported away from this place. Away from the troubles and problems she created, and back into a life where she only worried about her grades and chores. As she vanished from spot she wonder, is this what suicide feels like?

-

Stormy had followed the little fairy to the transport station, she was curious about the fairy's actions since she had heard from rumors she ruined the day of the royals, and to top it off she attacked a very important princess. If that girl lose that outfit and insult a little more she be a perfect little witch, or so Stormy thought.  
But that was beside the point, what was at hand here was that Stormy noticed how down and depressed the fiery fairy was. A very suggestive position to be in, or at least that's what she learn in _using psychology for your desires_ class.

_Wait until Icy and Darcy hear this,_ Stormy smiled as she turn the corner when a cold smile crossed her face. Standing at the corner, her mind worked out _why_ should she tell her sisters about Bloom? If they don't know about this and she sneaks off than she can have all of the power for herself, than she can show those two who's boss. Okay, she has motivation now she just needs a plan. If she goes back to the hideaway she might tip off she knows something, her sisters could pick up on these things.  
The idea of them trailing her than cutting her out of the share of the dragon's fire didn't sit well. Spinning on her heels, she had a choice. Stay here and split the ultimate power three ways or leave and keep it for herself?

That would be a no brainer.

-

Bloom feet landed on the ground, she stumbled back into a wall with a thunk. She was dazed and confused, but she knew from the surroundings she was in the park near the visitor's center. Her mind was clouded, Kikko jump out of her arms and tugged at the redhead's pants leg. "I'm fine Kikko," Bloom said as her mind cleared off a little. "Come on, let's go home."

-

Vanessa had just return from her flower store, she was a little tired since it was a busy day. When her daughter was here she would pitch in to help around the house, but since she was off to a school in another world things have been both a little more out of wack and a bit lonely. She kind of missed Bloom being around, but what parent doesn't?

She heard a knock at the door. Upon opening the door she was surprised to see her daughter along with her pet bunny and her things, something had happened. "Bloom, what is going on?"

Vanessa reach out to help Bloom but she walked by, the air that hung about her was one of depression. Closing the door she consider calling Michael, but placed that aside as this wasn't something that was worth bothering him at work for.  
"Sweety, what are you doing home so soon?"

"I'm sorry," Bloom spun around and embraced her mother while crying into her shoulder. "I'm so very sorry. I'm sorry to get expelled, it was all my fault."

"It's alright, please calm down and tell me everything." Vanessa mind was spinning from this new information, leading Bloom towards the kitchen she was hoping to get the whole story.

-

"And that's when I learn he was really Prince Sky," Bloom finished her story a moment later, "why do I have to do these stupid things?"

"Don't worry about it," Vanessa reach over to rub Bloom's back. "While I would admit you were a bit, over active but he should have told you about the relationships, and his true identity."

"But I attacked his fianceé, I thought she was a witch." Bloom lowered her head onto her arms on the table, "now my friends are getting kicked out because of me. I bet they would never want to talk to me ever again."

"Bloom," Vanessa sighed. She knew her daughter, she always too it so hard no matter what. "Why don't you go get some rest? Maybe you'll feel better, I'll tell your father so you don't have to." Bloom lifted her head up, she smiled before going upstairs. Just as Vanessa was about to think of what to tell her husband she heard someone knock.

-

Maybe she had done the right thing, she hadn't realized home much she missed being here with her own bed, tv and other items. Looking over she saw Kikko laying confortibly on the pillows, Bloom couldn't help but felt at ease.  
At home.

"Bloom, there's a friend here for you." Her mother called out.

_A friend?_ She thought while walking out of her room, "who can it be?" When she came into the living room she saw Stormy standing there. _Oh crap._


	2. Chapter 1

Stormy didn't know why she just said she was Bloom's friend when the woman open the door. When she saw used the trace spell she really didn't think up a plan of attack, or a plan at all. Bloom gave her a very dirty look while Vanessa went off to get a cup of tea for the guest, Bloom rushed over and huddled her out of an earshot from her mother before speaking.  
"What are **you** doing here?"

"Who, me? I was just coming over to see my best friend," Stormy's tone rise as Vanessa walked into the room. "I heard you got expelled for something stupid," she flashed a smile as Vanessa walked away to get something else. "What do you think I'm here for?" Stormy went to a low tone. "That little thing you call the dragon's fire."

"Well, it's nice to see a friend again." Vanessa had came in with some snacks, she took a seat on the couch as the two "friends" sat down and sandwiched her in.

"How do you two know each other?" Vanessa inquire while taking a small sandwich. That made the two a bit nervous, Bloom had logical reasons of not upsetting her mother but she didn't know what Stormy's deal was.

"We're both from different schools," Bloom said.

"_Rival_ schools," Stormy interjected.

"Really," Vanessa was a little surprised that they were from different schools. "Than that must make your friendship important?"

"Uh, yes, it does." Bloom was vainly trying to cover up the witch's mistake, "it makes it very _special_." The phone rang, Vanessa left and left Stormy and Bloom alone. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because... I want to have that power you have, but I got a little ahead of myself." Stormy said, "I'm not good at thinking on my feet!"

"Why don't you kill me and everyone and take the damn thing?"

"Because... I'm not that way." Stormy noticed Vanessa coming back into the room, "and that's when Icy threw me out." That's when she suddenly kicked herself, _why did I think that for?_

"What was that?" Vanessa said, "who's Icy?"

"My sister, she threw me out cause she kind of failed a few classes and blames me for it." _Just lay it on thick, why don't ya'. Idiot!_ She really got nervous as Vanessa became worried.

"And she got thrown out of school because her sister kicked her out of their dorm." _Now why did you go and say that? Right, cover story and not get mom upset._ Bloom noticed the sympathetic side of her mother was taking over. _Crap._

"Oh that is so sad!" Vanessa had wrapped her arms about Stormy, who was taken by surprise and didn't know what to do. "I remember when my sister was mean to me too, she took all my Barbies and carved swearwords into their heads. And when in high school she hung my underwear on the flagpole." Stormy shot a glance for help but Bloom scootched away from them, "you can stay here until everything is better for you."

"Um, thank you." Stormy said while trying to worm away, "I don't want to intrude."

"None sense, we have a guest bedroom that is never used," Vanessa stood up. "And with the addition to my flower shop I'm getting more business, all I ask is you help around the house."

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Both Stormy and Bloom thought as Vanessa went on and on about her plans.

-

"She should have been back by now," Icy looked down and noticed that duck that was following her everywhere. Out of frustration and fun she froze it, "last time she goes on an errand."

"How hard is it to get some simple... Magic herbs?" Darcy complained while laying back on her bed, "what?"

"Magic herbs? We sent her out for that stuff for the spell," Icy shook her head. "Why was I born in this gene pool, it's so shallow."

"Look whose talking about shallow," Darcy said. "Anyway I forgot to tell you, I got a letter from mom, she's coming to visit."

Icy heart jumped into her throat, did Darcy just say their _mother_ was coming? "What? Why?"

"Something about Stormy and what she said over the phone or the likes," Darcy spoke in a lazy tone. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Stormy said what to her!" Icy was only two steps away from ripping her twin sister apart, "you idiot! Do you understand what this means?"

"You're over reacting?" Darcy was lifted up off the bed as Icy started to sputter out gibberish, Darcy was being shaken for a short amount of time before Icy began to run around the room. Looking for things that would "bring guilt."  
"You are over reacting." Darcy wasn't panic as her sister as she would just shrug off the vast desolation of guilt working gear machine known as their mother's words. She's the _I don't care_ child of the family.

"No, I'm not over reacting," Icy was on the verge of hyper ventilating. "I'm under reacting, oh gods she hates this thing." Icy threw out a stack of teen witch through the window, "where is Stormy?"

"Don't know, don't care." Darcy manage to save a copy of teen witch, "huh, this is interesting. Camilla prefers a porcelain mask over anything else."

-

"Okay, the whole charade is over," Bloom said as she "showed" Stormy to the guest room. "Now leave."

"Alright," Stormy crossed her arms. "But I have a small problem I over looked," she looked down at her shoes kind of embarrassed. "I don't know how to create portals, that's Icy's speciality."

Bloom blinked, "excuse me. I saw you appear in and out of nowhere all the time." Stormy vanished and appeared behind the redhead, placing both hands on her shoulder. "Like that! Don't _DO_ that." Stormy vanish and appeared on the bed, strangely she looked a little tired.

"That, that was a short space teleportation; nothing like a portal."She lean back, "why didn't I pay attention to inter-realm portals class?"

"So, you're stuck here until your sisters get here?" Bloom shivered at the idea of those two coming here.

"I forgot to tell them," Stormy mentally kicked herself. "So I'm basically stuck here until they figure out where I am, or you can give me that power and I will leave right a way." Stormy perked up, her eyes were starry and hands clasp together as Bloom stood there, never has Bloom ever felt so strange, she was only two feet tall with the air full of bubbles.

"No."

"Please, come on." Stormy said, "I promise I'll leave earth alone."

"Still no," Bloom sighed. She feared her for what reason?

-

It was no secret or surprise when it was discovered that Bloom had left the school head mistress Faragonda was angry. And boy, was she in a hiss.  
"After all of the things and guidance I showed her," she snapped at her poor subordinate, Grinsdela, "and she just up and leaves."

"I told you she would be trouble," her subordinate spoke. "Just like those other fifty or so girls to took interest in, which in turn did something very stupid."

"Name one thing they have done?"

Grinsdela sighed as she pulled out a whole presentation, "there's Bloom who nearly killed Diapsro, there's Alice, who try to rape Wanda, a princess, Keiko, no need to mention of what she did. Ginger, leaving Princess Astronomical with the only means of communication is blink once for yes and two for no."

"Yes, I get the point," Faragonda said. "But as always, another student must learn the most valuable rule of Alfea."

"Never get caught," Grinsdela said.

"No," Faragonda spoke with fires in her eyes. "Have a good excuse."

-

Stormy was surprised that Bloom and her are the same size, her spare pajamas fit like a glove. It was Vanessa's idea; Stormy wanted to up and leave, she met Bloom's father, Michael. She's indifferent about him and her, but once she gets the dragon fire she'll never have to come back here.  
Grinning coldly, placing her fingers and pull together a small amount of darkness the wisperium crystal. Now it was time to take what she deserves, just as the evil relic passed down through the ages was position Stormy realized something.

There needs to be a triangle (trinity) of wisperium crystals to pull and capture the power, Stormy mental cursed as she realized her entire plan was dashed and now stuck here on snore-ville.  
Falling back and snuggling under the covers she wished her sisters would realize she's gone. "I want to go home," she said before closing her eyes.

Bloom had heard what the witch had said, she closed the jarred door on her way to her room.


	3. Chapter 2

Stormy woke up, she sniffed the air while rising up still asleep. Her mind reeled about itself, her eyes opened when something register itself in her memory.

_Pancakes._

Heading downstairs to see Bloom's family happily eating, a plate was set up for her. A stack was ready, Stormy took her seat before digging in; she hadn't had pancakes since she was a kid. When her father would make breakfast every Sunday before going with the family to the temple to worship a god that was indigenous to the area, she missed that.  
At Cloud Tower breakfast was shredded wheat, newt skin and really odd things she didn't want to talk about.

"So, you are Bloom's friend?" Michael said, Stormy almost collapsed if she has to go through the same crap she did yesterday.

"Yes, she got thrown out by her sister," Vanessa rose from her chair with flames in her eyes. "Just like how my sister took my favorite records out the window into the streets were a pack of dogs were, she smeared them with meat and they ruined every last one of them." Bloom and Stormy stared, beady eyed and sweatdrops appearing on their head before wonder why does she have such issues.

"Pity," Michael said. "Well she has too pitch in like you do, Bloom. You know, do some dishes, grab groceries." Stormy shrugged, it was no different than what her sisters would have her do when Nutt was on vacation or running errands. She wonder about her sisters, the usual _what are they doing now_.

-

Icy was walking around in a circle checking the clock, the door and the empty bed where Stormy hadn't spent the night. "Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonna die," she said every five minutes waiting for her mother to show up. Darcy was just relaxing on the balcony in a bathing suit, getting a tan. Icy looked at her for a few seconds before returning to her insane babbling.  
"DARCY!" Icy shouted as she showed up behind Darcy, who was scared out of her skin. "Doing you what?"

"Me enjoying a Stormy-free existence," Darcy said while climbing back into her chair a bit annoyed. "You, defiantly not Jane."

"Well at least help me find her create an illusion of her being here," Icy snapped before she ran to the door to look into the empty hall. She came back, "do something!"

Darcy summoned a fly, for what reason is yet known as it flown away.

"Do something else," Icy was on the verge of having a heart attack."come on, help me find her."

"Why, you should really cut apron strings." Icy stood there with her left eye ticking nervously, on the surface Darcy appeared so masterful, evil to the core and detail oriented and focused on other might miss. She is detail oriented and focused because she loves to over blow them while ignoring the painfully obvious, the very painfully obvious.

"She pays for this apartment!" Icy pointed out, "this very expensive apartment we are living in right now."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Darcy spoke dully.

"Well someone has too," Icy felt her color drain as Darcy did nothing. Their mother was standing in the doorway.

-

"Is.. That all you have?" Vanessa said as she watched Stormy walk down the stairs.

"Yeah," Stormy crossed her arms. "It's the only thing I brought cause I really didn't plan this."

"I guess since I have this day free we might as well as go cloth shopping." Vanessa wonder over to the door, "Bloom we're heading out."

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Stormy thought as she followed long, it was times like this she wished she had that killer instinct her sisters have. Must be nice being a full witch.

()()()

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'm also sorry for slipping in things like sweat drops and chibi forms (also known as super deform - SD - forms and the likes. But in my mind I picture this story as a manga, which includes using manpu.  
A manpu is what the previously mentioned and much more are, so many not even readers and manga-ka know them all.


	4. Chapter 3

Stormy hated malls, the perky airheads, the "colorful" decor and the very stores made her sick to her stomach. This was no different, and she was glade that she doesn't truly know anyone on earth or else this would have been very, very embarrassing. Vanessa's chirpiness was cutting through her head like a knife, the colors were giving her a head and the stuff she normally wore is in an adult S&M shop (which she kept trying to sneak into but kept getting caught.) They arrived at a random store, Stormy wanted to punk as they went in.  
And truth be told, so did Vanessa but they withstand it, Stormy knew her size quite well and grabbed whatever looked half way decent (in her view anyway). A selection that consisted mainly of purple and black, Vanessa didn't say anything as it was just barely better than what she's wearing right now.

Walking out Stormy try to hide behind the stack of boxes, Vanessa stopped for a second at the wishing well. As the older woman threw a penny into the well someone had been watching this unusual new girl, she wonder who is she and why was she with Bloom's mother.

And that's when she smelled something that would benefit her, Mitzi Toraco would relentlessly hunt it down and beat it like a dead horse.

-

Flora looked over at the empty bed than return to what homework she has, the workload has increased more and more with each passing day. There's sneaking suspicion that this has something to do with that debauchery called the day of the royals, while she can't really find it in herself to actually hold a grudge but looking around she noticed her plants were drooping a little more day by day from the cut in care.

Flora wanted to take care of them, but she didn't want to shame her family by failing. The work load was slit into two and it was taking it's toll on her psychically, mentally and spiritually and it showed. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were starting to form dark circles under them and her once dark skin was paling. She also noticed her closed were getting a little baggy, starting to hang onto her frame loosely.  
Her friends were worried about her, Techna, Musa and Stella were coming around once in a while to check up on her. Techna had brought her dinner once and ordered her to eat, Flora was surprised but did what she said.

The door opened for a moment, Musa stepped in and shivered. Flora was staring at her through the use of the mirror, her eyes were blood shot and very creepy now. "Um, hey;" Musa said while she closed the door, "what's the sitch?"

"Nothing expect I lost my Venus vain trap," Flora shuffled a few papers. "How are you?"

"I'm just send my dad a IM, I just missed him so I have to wait for any reply." Musa looked down at her shoes, it has only been a few days now since Bloom left but Flora was taking it pretty hard. _very_ hard in her opinion.

"What did you tell him?"

"That, we could be.."

"Could be what?" Flora finally moved, she turn to face Musa. The poor girl could now scare the make up off a witch, how was this possible in a few days is pretty unknown in and of itself. "That we could be _what_? Expelled?"

"Hey, relax. It's nothing really too big," Musa shivered. Flora can get upset or angry if she wants, under that shy and quiet exterior was a powder keg of explosive waiting for that spark. "Flora, I was meaning to ask you about your plants."

"Why are you acting scared?" Flora's face soften, she really didn't know what had came over her. Musa was trying not to show it but she's scared, these mood swings were appearing more, "I'm not going to hurt you. I would hurt a fly and I can't find it in me to hate anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Musa Swallowed hard, "I remember when you helped the junior league and how you got upset when I was being beaten around by Darcy and Riven." _But, you've have, no are, changing._

Flora smiled, the door open and Techna came in. "Musa, there you are. Flora, I see you are handling this situation quite well."

"Handing what quite well?" Flora noticed Musa had slipped over to hide behind Techna, "I'm perfectly fine except I'm going to be expelled soon."

"Flora, it's highly illogical for the conceal to expel us," Techna. "We only snuck in to find the boys, it's information like that they will look at. Not Miss Grinselda's personal vendetta and prejudice."

"What vendetta do I have against you?"

They all jump while turning to find the head of discipline standing there, she narrowed her eyes but pointed at Flora. "You, Ms. Faragonda wants to see in her office. Now." And with that she was gone, leaving the trio very confused of what happened.

Musa said it best, "what she want?"

-

Icy was at the feet of her mother, Darcy was in the lounge chair and Pepe was on the living. "Please, please forgive me!"

"Icy," the woman said while walking around the room. She brushed some white hair out of her blue eyes while scanning the room, "where is your sister?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I am going to wait here then." She took a seat on the couch, Pepe leap up into her lap while she started to pet him. "And fill you in."

()()()

SHAMELESS PLUG.

Sorry for the long wait, I was had downloaded the entire volumes of this great manga based off this fantastic game _Maken X_. The translations can be found at and it's well worth the download (be warn it can get graphic, read at your own risk.)


	5. Chapter 4

"She's gotten her clothes?" Bloom said as she looked out the window towards the two approaching figures, "I don't know how long I can play along with these game, Kikko." It was a few days now, Stormy was beginning to merge with the routines of the house with many choirs. And frankly it was driving her insane, when the backs were turn the claws are exposed.  
There's no privacy, yesterday Bloom caught the witch going through her old diary. This morning she accidentally walked in on her in the shower, it was very embarrassing but yet Bloom had lingered there in the doorway (after getting out) for a while with the image in her mind. She blushed than and now when she thought about it, shaking out any thought like that before hearing a knock at the door.

"Hey, your mother's here." Michael said, Bloom took a deep breath before heading downstairs to help her mother unload the small car. Stormy and Bloom exchange glaring hate filled glances at each other while they were behind the parents's backs and nicey-nicey when they face them. What Michael said next was unexpected, "tomorrow is when we head to the shrine to honor your grandfather." He looked over towards Stormy, "does your friend want to come with?"

"I don't know, that's up to her." Bloom said, "Do you want to come with?"

Stormy was silent for a moment, "sure. I would love to come with you, I was always interested in learning about other cultures." _So I can make fun of them better,_ she thought.

When Bloom's parents walked in the redhead pulled the witch aside, "don't you _**DARE**_ do anything to disrespect my grandfather."

"Relax," Stormy said while leaning in. "I'm just going to make fun of _you_, pixie."

-

"Well, how is the search going?" Mrs. Trix said as Icy came in tired and a bit strung out. For the few days she and Icy have been out searching for Stormy, Darcy was no help in the matter as she lounge around while drinking who knows what, watching soaps or talking to Riven on the phone. "Please tell me you found her."

"Sorry, I looked and even did every searching spell I knew," Icy looked dead with the dark circles and pale skin (paler than normal.) "Not even the whisperium crystal wield any answers."

"I'm sure she is safe," Mrs. Trix said. "I can feel it."

"Right, well feel _this_" Darcy began to "radiate" a feeling, a feeling in the form of a hand, with it's thumb, index, ring and pinky finger down. Leaving one up.

"Show respect!" Icy shouted as she pointed at Darcy, teeth sharp and all showing.

"Why?"

"You little!"

"Icy, Darcy!" Mrs. Trix snapped, her daughters stopped fighting for a moment. "You're sister is missing and all you can do is fight? Get it together and start looking."

"Yes mom," Icy bowed at her feet while Darcy just sat there.

-

Stormy was trying on clothes in "her" room, while it wasn't the latex, leather and rubber she's use to but it fit comfortably. Bloom stood in the doorway, kind of amazed that the witch can look presentable, Stormy caught sight of her in the mirror.

"Who would have thought you can actually dress not like a slut?"

"And yet you can't seem to stop barging in on people," Stormy retorted. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering something," Bloom took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Why are you being so... Flexible with my family?"

"If you are suggesting that I would spray their blood and spill their guts everywhere you are very sadly mistaken." Stormy looked positively offended, "but I should have expected that from a fairy from Alfea."

"What does that mean?"

"I bet you, that Faragonda told you about how we are so _evil_." Stormy said, "and yes I remember chasing Musa so don't throw that in my face."

"And I bet you got some kind of slush from Ms. Griffin," Bloom spat back. "And I remember... Doing something, to someone in your school so back off!"

"Your friend burned the storage room! Some of us had to clean up that whole beetle mess!"

"...Okay," Bloom kind of kicked herself, "well, you pulled off that fake book stunt."

"You made me look like a fool in front of Mrs. Griffin," Stormy said. "You placed a wedge between me and my sisters, made Mrs. Griffin worry herself to death, really tore what little unity the schools had together."

"What," Bloom was a little taken back. "Why is Ms.- I mean Mrs. Griffin worried?"

"Simple, her daughter went missing..." Stormy's eyes set themselves on the floor, "I told her she's at Alfea and ever since she's been on the war path."

_Went to Alfea? Who could that be?_ Bloom couldn't help but stare at the crestfallen witch. _She might lead others to believe she's evil,_ Bloom silently left the room, Stormy just tried on other new clothes afterwards. _But she's just permanently P.O.'ed, maybe she needs this time alone._ Stoping at the edge of the hall, Bloom consider what does Stormy mean to her?

An misunderstood enemy? A pretend friend that will kill her? Or.. A little more than both?


	6. Chapter 5

She slid on a purple sweater and a mini skirt, she didn't care what anyone else says about it. She ate breakfast with the others before climbing into the car, it was a few hours drive wasn't very good for the charade that the two put up. When the car arrived, the two were about to let it all fly when the car made it to the shrine.

To be truthful, what Stormy was expecting was some kind of hoaxy fairy-like _love everybody, but within these terms_ religion. But as her eyes came upon a Torii, her breath slowed down while her mind reared up the memories of her childhood.

_"Please come here," her father said as he lead her up the steps of the local shrine. "You shouldn't be playing where the gods sleep, there are many guardians that will protect them from anything and might mistake you for a intruder and attack you."_

_"Daddy, they're scary." Stormy said as she run up to her father, within the shade of the trees creatures moved about and watched her._

_"Don't worry, they don't mean it; they have to do their duty." He smiled at them, the creatures disappeared._

"Are you alright?" Stormy shook out of her foggy mind, Vanessa was about to snap her fingers but stoped. "You kind of blanked out there, are you alright."

"I'm fine, it's just this place reminds me of something from my childhood."

"Are you going to be alright?" Bloom asked, the witch was a little taken back from the concern from her arch nemesis.

"I'm be fine." _Why was she so nice to me?_ Stormy watched Bloom turn and bow to the Torii before entering the sacred site. Behind the building, the Jinja, she could see a small graveyard. Bowing to the Torii herself Stormy wonder up to the entrance of the building. There was a sign on the door that said what time the priest would be back, near the door was a machine; a large red box that had _Omikuji_ written on it.  
Stormy stood there, she remember always getting these things. These pieces of paper that would tell one's personal fortune, maybe it would be fun to get one today. Going back to the car, she fished out a dollar that no one would really miss before going back to the machine. With a twist of the knob her fortune came out. What it read made Stormy blush, this can't be true.

**A distant enemy will become a close friend.**

-

She was gleefully treating her poor plants, trimming, feeding them and everything else she couldn't do with just half of her power. It was a deal she and the dean had made, her powers and a good word to the board to keep her here while she go and get Bloom back.

That should be a simple task.

"Hey, Flora." Stella had enter the room, she was a little taken back by the now near tropical atmosphere. "What happen here? Did a floral shop puke in here?"

"Stella, I really like it if you wouldn't insult my plants like that," Flora said. "They are very sensitive, you know."

"Um, yeah." Stella shifted, Flora was back to her shy self and that was setting off some kind of suspicion in her. "You look better, and how did you manage to take care of your plants so well?"

"I found a very useful potion in garden class," Flora lifted up a bottle. "It helps very much, well enough of this I have to prune some leaves." Flora turn to an area while picking up a pair of shearing scissors, ignoring Stella who was waiting for an explanation. Stella was getting a feeling this wasn't done by a single potion, plus there was little homework around. The past few days it was everywhere, she maybe not Techna but Stella could tell there was something off here.

"What's up," Stella walk up behind the flower girl. "This couldn't have happen over night unless..." That's when it finally hit her, she didn't know what to think or why would Flora have her full power back. "You manage to break the punishment seal!"

"What! No, that's not it I just stayed up all night." Flora spun around to face Stella, she was nervous and now in a state of panic. "I had to or else I would have lost everything."

"Right, and I am princess of limburger," Stella mocked. "The other say you went to see Faragonda, and now you have full power so I want to know what happened?"

"Nothing, she wanted to know what happen to Bloom."

"If you guys got something bad going for Bloom," Stella said in a cold tone. "The school board and tarnished rep is going to be the least of your worries." With that she left, leaving Flora a little nervous. But soon she shook it off, she should get ready for her _trip_ soon.

-

It ends here, than the trail would grow cold. Well at least what Darcy calls cold, she couldn't care about the fact there was a teleportation station behind her. All that matter was getting the dragon's fire (which too disappear around here too, she still couldn't quite figure it out.)

She turn around to see a poster to visit paradise by dashboard lights, she raised a brow as her crystal swung around than pointed towards the building. Darcy kept wondering why is Stormy and Bloom's trail overlapping each other? Than she realized, they probably became lovers and left.

_Well, that's a fine little problem we have now._ She put her crystal away, trying to figure how to use this to her advantage; _if I told Icy this should would flip out and so would mom, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. But those two really care about her, maybe if I were to find a way to hold Stormy at bay I can get both the other two crystals and the Dragon's fire. I just need a partner, someone who hates Bloom's guts._

She knew with a little research she'll find someone, the little fire fairy had a habit of making enemies very quick.

-

Bloom came back, she left her parents alone at her grandfather's grave because she figured they need more time for respectful reflections. She was surprised to find Stormy standing by the Torii looking a bit down, it was very bizarre to see her in a different mood than grumpy or P.O..

"Stormy?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I know you don't like me, hell. You might loath my very existence,"Bloom was very uncomfortable with this situation, she was trying to comfort a person that try to kill her and her friends many times. "And we fought on our way here I was wondering what is wrong?"

Stormy was silent, her eyes cast downward before giving a reply. "My mother died when I was young, she was buried in a place like this. My father took me to her grave once in a while."

"I.. Didn't know that," Bloom was a bit heard this information. "What happened to her?"

"She died during her duty to Sparx," Stormy sighed. "She's pretty famous too, on the side of Magix's city hall mural."

"Oh..." _What! Wait! Daphne is on..._.

()()()

A **Jinja** is a Shinto shrine that often houses a sacred place or item, a **Torii** is the entrance to the Jinja. And I'll explain why Bloom's parents have gone to a Jinja later, still working out some "bugs" in my theory.

Oh, and I don't know when I'll update Icy/Bloom story; I don't want to get my stories screwed up n.n.


	7. Chapter 6

"Stormy," Bloom knocked as she enter what use to be the guest room. It has been a few hours since the discovery at shrine, Bloom wanted to discuss the issue farther but her parents had came back and Stormy changed back to her serious, grumpy mood. "Can we talk?"

"Can't ya' see I'm busy," Stormy said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I'm thinking of trying what to decorate this room with, bats or skulls?"

"It's about Daphne," Bloom closed the door behind her slowly. This was nerve racking, her guts were being tied into a monkey knot several times even though Stormy wasn't even looking at her. "She's been guiding me, through my dreams." That has caught her attention, "she would tell me about destiny and stuff like it."

"No surprise, she was always doing stuff like that." Stormy return to doing nothing, "so what else before I kick you out?"

"Uh, I wanted to.. Discuss about what you said earlier," Bloom took a seat at the edge of the bed. "You were pretty open, and exposed yourself."

"Please don't make it so touchy feely," Stormy rolled her eyes. "I hate these moments you know, so unless you have something to expose to me so I can exploit it later go away."

Bloom sat there, her mind wanting to ask so many questions; selfish and unselfish one kept coming and going over and over again. She just lean forward and pressed her lips against Stormy's quickly, the witch was stunned but relaxed; it was over before anything could happen. "Something may grow from that, or it may not." She lean forward for another kiss but Stormy stopped her, "I'm sorry. I should have asked before..."

"Bloom, I'm not like that." Stormy look was stern, a stern not normally seen on the girl. "I may like girls, but I hate cat and mouse, play with hearts games that Darcy and the other witches do."

"Alright," Bloom stood up but Stormy caught her wrist. "What?"

"You just kissed me, and you think you're going to run off to tell your bunny." She sat up, lazily letting go while laying her arm over her legs. "Seven, Saturday."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Actually, you asked me out." Stormy smiled, "I suggest you don't say anything about this."

-

Flora appeared, she was in front of a motel that arrangement have been made until she catches Bloom. Shifting her backpack full of American currency, she went to get her room.

A moment later another figure appeared, ready to take on the world while heading for the office. Darcy smiled as all she had to do was place the owner until her spell and she can stay here as long as she want for free. She figure Earth people were so pathetic anyway, might as well have fun while she was here.


	8. Chapter 7

Darcy sat on the bed, bringing out her many devices, spells and various relics to set up the trap. She was prepared for this, in her mind she had to go and find Bloom's enemy than hunt her down, trap Stormy and make her cough up that little magic of world shaking majesty.

It would be simpler just to get Stormy herself but that wouldn't be any real fun, making them surfer before making them her slave. When things start to get under her skin than she'll just go directly to those two, and get down and dirty.

Setting up a special pendulum out the map of the city (taken from the hotel office,) Darcy said a little spell before she swung the device. With a few swings it lands near a road, Darcy raised a brow as she wonder who it is. And the best way to find out is to personally go out there, and _greet_ this person.

"Techna," Stella walked into the shared room of the Android and Music fairy. Each of them were on their side of the room, stopping to look at her when she said next. "Flora's gone."

"You must be kidding!" Techna rubbed a temple, "Bloom had logical reasons to leave in haste. But Flora going is going against every grain of reason."

"Of course she _has_ been acting strange lately," Musa pointed out. "Her plants, and her grades, has been up a little."

"But there is something off," Stella pointed out. "Maybe... She has her powers back, and it smells of a Faust-like deal." Stella noticed both Techna and Musa staring at her, "I was taking advance English." The duo facevaulted.

"Despite that fact," Techna said. "She could be right, this is pretty fishy."

"Alright, if you guys are saying is true." Musa sighed as she crossed her arms, ""Flora wouldn't hurt Bloom. Their friends, very close friends."

"What are you saying?" Stella raised a brow, "because if you are saying if they're more than that I wouldn't be a bit bothered by it but I highly, highly doubt it. I know Bloom very well, I knew her before all of you and I should know that Flora, while a good friend, isn't her type if she was _that **way**_. Not that I would know, I'm just saying Flowers and flames don't mix."

Musa and Techna exchanged glances, they knew that was "Jealous Stella" talking. Stella sat on the edge of Musa's bed while they all try to think of something, it was Techna that broke the silence.  
"If the dean has sent out Flora, I think that logically she's trying to _strike up_ something psychological."

"It's when Bloom comes back, that's what I'm worried about." Musa said. "What are they going to do with her?"

Stella and Techna shifted nervously, there were rumors - even though they're just rumors - about this school's punishments. One was of the disappearing girl in the Virtual Reality Chamber, another where a group of witches broke in and took this girl.  
There is history about that stuff happening, increasing as Faragonda became the new dean, even if it _isn't in the records._

"What do we do?" Stella asked.

"Simple," Techna said. "We go protect her, at all cost."

"You make it sound like this is life or death," Musa added. The looks of the other two, she knew it was.

"You make it sound like this is life or death."

"Why are these students so dramatic?" Faragonda said, "or rather melodramatic. It makes me sound like a utter villain, despite the fact a few students had suffered under the care of the school."

"Well, they have tried to tarnish the reputation of Alfea." Grinselda snapped, "they deserved what they gotten."

"Yes, I am afraid you're right." Faragonda sighed, making more and more space in the hidden catacombs was a bit of a pain; and finding a new way to include a witch/suicide-pact/jealous person was getting harder and harder lately as she's running out of creative ways to make up cover up stories.  
"Mrs. Grinselda," Faragonda said. "Do you think you, are they a threat?"

"No, not really. Just an annoyance, but I would keep an eye on them just in case."

"Right."

"It always ends here," Icy said. "So she must have gone.. Into the station?"

"Now why would Stormy go into the teleportation station?" Mrs. Trix asked as she looked at the destinations. "It would be near impossible to follow her now, at least by these means."

"It also says that Darcy came here, and that pixie Bloom."

"Bloom? Bloom _Hanabiyama_?"

"I.. Her last name is Hanabiyama?"

"Yes, or at least that's what Stormy told me when she talks to me," Mrs. Trix walked towards the station. "And I bet where you're sister is," Mrs. Trix crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "But I don't know where she is."

"Bloom," the young redhead slowly shifted in her sleep. "Bloom."

"Daphne?"

The glowing figure of the guardian nymph appeared out of the darkness. The woman's face, from what Bloom could tell from behind the mask she wore, was full of worry. "Yes, Bloom. I came to talk to you, about my daughter."

"Stormy? Why didn't you tell me about your daughter, and that fact she is, was, of my nemesises?" Bloom was trying to restrain her anger, she clinch her fists. "She could have needed your guidance."

"Bloom, please calm down." The nymph placed a hand on the young fairy's shoulder, "I will explain myself in a moment. But I must tell you of your past, who you are." Bloom stood there, conflicted between anger and curiosity. Daphne summoned a flame, a image appeared within. "I was the guardian of a artifact called the dragon's fire, it resided within the king of Sparx.  
"You are his daughter," Bloom was taken back a little but Daphne continued. "I was in charge of taking care of you, my daughter was with her father. I didn't get to see her much, and if I admitted I was the mother there would be a sever scandal."

"_Scandal_?"

"Stormy's father is a decent of the last coven," Daphne said. "It was a fling, I gave birth to her when his other kids were being born. It was thought that it be better that she was with a full family, than with just an outsider."

"You gave Stormy to her father?"

"It was for love," Daphne wiped away a tear. She was silent for a moment, "I don't you want to see her."

Bloom was taken back. "What?"

"I'm am, if I could hold a psychical form, be very support of her relationships. But please, Bloom." Daphne laid both hands on her shoulders, "leave her. Don't ever get involve with her, just leave."

"No!" Bloom stammered out, "I-I, no way am I breaking off what just started."

"Bloom, please break up with her." Daphne lifted her hands up, cupping the chin of the young fairy. "I love her very much, I don't want her to follow in my footsteps."

"I won't leave her."

"Damn it!" Daphne shouted, "I don't want her to suffer the same loneliness and pain I had to go through, I don't want her to be in the shadows, alone and empty."

"I will never leave her," Bloom said. She had woke to a dark room, _I will never let that happen._


	9. Chapter 8

Flora used the pendulum that Grinselda gave her, using a map she bought from the office she said a little spell before swinging the device. She waited several minutes as the point circle about the map, narrowing down a street at first but than losing it, it would spin out of control for a second and go back to the street and go nuts.  
Flora looked at the pendulum, there wasn't anything wrong with it or the map. She said the spell again, again it went out of control as it neared it's destination.

_Maybe the spell is wrong, or I'm not being specific._ She thought as she looked at the streets it was trying to point out, Bloom has to be on one of these streets. It would take a short amount of time to search through them, but time is an enemy here. Flora has a deadline by the end of next Saturday; convincing Bloom after seeking her out to come back might take up most, if not all, of that time.  
Packing the needed equipment Flora left her room, into the warm night air. A chilled wind blow around the streets as she went to find the naughty girl.

"Oh why does this happen to me?"

The former queen of Solaria stepped aside as her daughter and her friends walked in, "At least you called this time." She closed the door behind them, she was dressed in a very unroyal manor; a kind of cheap and shoddy bath robe. The apartment she was staying at was pretty large by Techna's standard, good size by Musa's and very small by Stella's.  
The older woman lead them to a designer couch, where there were quite a bit of popular magazines laid. Techna noticed an odd reoccurrence of half naked woman on the covers, she even swore there was a playhero there.

"Listen, mom," Stella started. "This is very important, one of my friends is in trouble and I need to go and save her but it's going to require a place to stay at for a while after searching."

"Ms. Lun," Techna said. "Please stop staring at my chest area."

"Mom!"

"I wasn't thinking that, I swear!" Ms. Lun threw her hands up.

"I just need a place to stay while I find my friend," Stella said.

"Sure, alright. It's been pretty empty here anyway." Ms. Lun said before walking away, she disappeared into her room.

"Did you forget to tell us something, Stell?" Musa took a seat, "like something that could have resulted in your parents's divorce."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stella said as she sat down. "She seems pretty normal to me."

"Even with all the women with exposed flesh on this table," Musa waved a hand over the table. "And it that a penthouse!"

"She's just into seeing how other girls are figured."

"She's interested in _my_ figure!" Techna wonder if Stella got most of her insanity genes from her mother.

"I wonder if the words sexuality and spatula is in the Alfea Motto," Musa asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason, Stell. Just no reason."


	10. Chapter 9

"Good morning you two," Michael said. He was reading his paper as Vanessa brought out breakfast, "what you got planned for today?"

"Nothing really," Stormy pulled out a chair. "Just going out, later today."

"Right," Michael return to reading his paper. Vanessa sat down next to him and gave him the "look", a few seconds passed before she kicked him under the table a little. "Wha, oh, that." He folded up the paper, setting it down next to his food he gave a fake stern look. "Your mother and I, where wondering what are you going to do for the rest of the school year. You see we're very concern about your future."

"Hey, what about me?" Stormy shouted.

"You can just leech on Bloom, OW!" Michael felt a sharp blow to his family gems. He slid out of his chair and laid there silently screaming in pain on the floor, Stormy and Bloom was in shock.

"What your father means is that you, as Bloom's friend, might raise to the occasion and join her in whatever path she chooses."

"Uh, well I am thinking of maybe going to a regular school here on earth," Bloom said. "Than work from there."

"That's good," Vanessa said. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

(-)

"Who are you, and why are you in my room?"

Darcy stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes a blaze. She defiantly seems like someone that would _clash_ with Bloom, Darcy smiled a little while taking a step forward. The girl, with long and neatly kept black hair and light skin tone, lonely stood her ground as she balled her fist. "How would you like to get back at Bloom?"

"Listen," the girl snapped. "I don't know what you are doing here, what you want with me or her but I am giving you eight seconds to get out!"

"Stop throwing a hissy fit," Darcy laid a hand on the girl's shoulder before throwing her aside. She luckily landed on the bed, bouncing off and landing painfully on the floor Darcy stood over this child. "Are you going to be a good little girl and help me, or do I have to make you," Darcy was cut off. Four long, yet very narrow, marks appeared on her left cheek, this girl had manage to use her nails as a weapon.  
_Calm down, you'll give her "rewards" after this._

"Get out of my room."

"What is your name?"

The girl scowled, she raked her nails across the scratches, deepening and lengthening the cuts. That pushed the witch over the edge. She placed two fingers on the girl's forehead, "mad mind control!" A sharp and painful spark of energy went through her fingers into this girl's mind. "Now, what is your name?"

"Mitzi," the girl spoke so naturally it was scary. Yet her eyes were, _glazed_ over somehow.

"Are you going to help me?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "Yes." Darcy smiled, the first phase of her plan was complete.

(-)

"Hey, Stormy."

"Yeah, what?" The curly haired witch as a little annoyed. They were heading down to the movie theater, so far the walk has been quite except for moments of attempted idol talk. Stormy hated idol talk, talking always lead to speaking about personal matters. Matters of a philological subject, and that's something she'll take to her grave.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Why you want to know?"

"I'm just wondering," Bloom looked around. She felt like this "date" was going no where, in her opinion the movies were something you got to with friends or family; not a date. "I bet it's purple."

"And I bet you're wrong."

"I'm just trying to have something of a nice time," Bloom stopped for a second. She knew one thing that Stormy loves, and that's tormenting someone. "Come with me!" She said as she grabbed the witch's wrist and dragged her into a nearby dinner.  
At the doors Stormy was a little confused and a bit dazed, she wonder what is the fiery fairy is up to.

"Hey."

"Stormy," Bloom was dragging-leading the confused girl towards a corner booth. "I'm trying to connect here, and the movies isn't the answer."  
Sitting down Bloom smiled wickedly, "I'm going to tell you about the story how I kicked Diapsro's butt."

Stormy raised a brow, now this is interesting.


	11. Chapter 10

_Excuse me,_ Flora attracted the attention of a random person. "I'm looking for my friend, I haven't seen her in years and I just gotten into town. She's this high, long red hair and blue eyes. Goes by the name Bloom."

The man, who was preoccupied with something on Flora that she couldn't find, shook his head. "Nope, don't know that girl." He walked away quickly, she sighed as she wonder around the corner. Looking around she noticed a flower store, _hanabiyama's_, and one of the most lovely flowers she seen since leaving her room.  
She wonder over, she wonder if she should ask the store owner if she knows where Bloom lives.

"Excuse me," Flora wonder over to the counter where a brunette woman was working. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, and I'm wondering how much is that flower out there is."

The woman, presumably Hanabiyama, leaned over the counter and try to figure out which flower. "May I ask which one?"

"The red lilies," Flora smiled.

"I don't see any red lilies."

"Well, there right there next to the doorway. Those hybrid tiger lilies." Flora was pointing the said lilies.

Mrs. Hanabiyama lean over the counter, squinting a bit. "I _don't_ see any red hybrid tiger lilies, you sure it isn't those red tulips there?"

Flora was keeping up a smile despite inside she was losing it, she still hadn't learn if this woman knew Bloom or not. "I'm sorry miss, but I am pointing directly at them, the ones only an inch _away_ from the door in the clay pot."

"No, I just don't see what your talking about."

"Lady!" Flora screamed, which is a little rare, "I am pointing at them right now! Here, I'll show you!" Flora walked out and picked up the lilies she mean and placed them on the counter. "These, these red lilies of a hybrid tiger kind! You can't say you can't see these phantom flowers!"

Mrs. Hanabiyama pointed, "This isn't red."

Flora shook with anger, "excuse me?"

"You see these are crimson hybrid tiger lilies," she smiled.

"What does it matter?"

"Oh yes, in flowers business when one babble out _blue_ or _green_ you might end up with baby instead of sky, or forest instead of emerald."

"Just tell me how much is the plant is."

"26.50, plus tax."

Flora almost had a heart attack, she manage to get a good hold on the counter so she would fall to the floor. "**26.50 for a potted lily!**"

"Well, it's really 1.58 for the lily, 2.42 for the pot and 23.50 for the soil," Mrs. Hanabiyama smiled as she poked the soil. "It's imported, from a country that doesn't exist anymore, so it's very rare."

"How can a country stop existing?" Flora was rubbing her temples.

"It sank."

Flora glared at this woman, "fine. I'll pay!" She shoved the money she kept for emergency on the counter, "but I'm only doing this because this poor little things would be traumatized by such an atmosphere."

Mrs. Hanabiyama watched the woman walk out of her store, she counted the money. _Teach her to argue colors with me,_ she thought as she placed the money into the register.

(-)

"And she says, and I quote, _my jewels_." That caused Stormy to laugh, and Bloom couldn't help but smile. "I knocked her to the ground, and that's when than Brandon stepped in."

"And he started to explain himself for this whole mess," Stormy said. She took a bite out of her rare steak, swallowed quickly before speaking again. "I like strong girls, and I can see you're really strong."

Bloom blushed deeply, "I just broke a bunch of glassy jewelry."

Stormy raised a brow, "you broke her Esoterica Seele."

"Esoterica Seele?"

"They didn't teach you about the use of Esoterica Seele? It's in the path of book of monsters," Stormy shivered. It was a rite to go through the _ma no hon no michi_, she literarily became a senior over night.

"The path of what?" Bloom was becoming more and more confused, "never heard of that book." Stormy almost choked, she looked over at the redhead. "What?"

"You're telling me that a highly prestigious school doesn't even go through the ma no hon no michi?" Stormy ate the last piece of steak, "what good is a school that doesn't even try to teach the use of powers."

"Well, they do teach how to use..." Bloom trailed off, Stormy was giving her the _look_. She felt very embarrassed at the moment, "what is a Esoterica Seele anyway?"

Stormy took a sip from her drink before telling her, "an object with your own spirit being channeled through it."

_Why this never been mention at Alfea?_ Bloom wondered, "is it me or is it getting a little depressing." Bloom smiled as she try to lighten the mood a little, "You wouldn't believe how hot under the collar that Faragonda was after that."

(-)

"Okay, where does she live," Stella was confused by the Icy after opening the door. "Where does that little brat pixie lives - Ow!"

"Icy, be a little more respectful." A older woman with shoulder length white hair said, "Ms. Lun, where does that woman live, I miss my daughter and she is with her girlfriend!" Stella was a little surprised, not in the good way ether as the older woman was bowing straight to the floor with a river of tears coming out of her eyes.  
"I really miss her and I wanted to talk to her about her sexuality."

"No wonder they ran away," Icy was staring blankly ahead.

"Huh?" Stella was all she could muster for this odd situation, "why are you here?"

"Isibelci told me that you were her best friend," the woman got to her feet quickly. "And you would know where she is, because I have a feeling that is where my own daughter is."

"You're name is Isibelci?" Stella smiled and tried not to laugh, the witch was growing very angry.

"Quiet! I'm only here because mom is worried about Stormy, so where is Bloom's home?"

"Why should I tell you?" Stella crossed her arms, "you'll just attack her and steal her power."

"Because my daughter is dating this Bloom woman," the woman said. Stella took a moment, looked at those sadden faces (well Mrs. Trix was said, Icy was angry that Stella now knows her full name.) She sighed.

"I hate to see people grovel," Stella closed the door on them. She walked into her room while speaking, "mom, I'm going to earth with my friends to find Bloom and stop Flora from doing something stupid."

"Alright," Ms. Lun said. After Stella and her friends disappeared she heard someone knock at the door. Upon opening the door she found Mrs. Trix and Icy standing there.

"Bloom, where does Bloom live?" Icy was blunt.

"I'm not telling you," Mrs. Lun said.

"I have a picture of me in a bikini, want it?" Icy reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of her in a white bikini while at the beach.

"Gardenia, she live in Gardenia." With that the photo was snatched away and the door slammed shut.

"Dirty, so.. Dirty." Icy shivered as she walked away from the apartment.

()()()

I bet you're wonder what does _Esoterica Seele_ mean, well **Esoterica** is a word meaning _a secret known only by an minority_, **Seele** is a German word for _Soul_.

And Icy's full name means nothing, it's just an Italian sounding name that can be shorten to Icy. It's pronounced Is-A-Bell-See.


	12. Chapter 11

Michael heard a knock at the door. He shrugged and tried to ignore it, yet it came again over and over. There were two voices, one saying no one's home and another shouting "I know you in there, I saw you through the window!"  
He sighed while throwing down the news paper, groaning as he got up he cursed under his breath until he open the door to find Bloom's blonde friend along with a few other people.

"Yes?" Michael was a little annoyed, he tried very hard to keep it from slipping out.

"I'm looking for Bloom," Stella asked in a cheerful mood. "Is she home?"

He shook his head, "she's with a friend."

_What?_ "Really, may I ask you where did she went?"

Michael thought about it, he knew that Bloom and that thing he likes to call _**the extra mouth**_ went somewhere. It was something mundane. "I think they went to the movies."

"Great thanks," Stella walked away with the two other girls, leaving Michael to return to his paper. He read a few lines before realizing that those girls might come back, and even scarier they might _stay_.

_Better clean Mr. Scarboyfriendaway,_ he thought as he headed for his bedroom.

(-)

_This actually turn out to be a pretty good night._ Stormy thought, she won't even admit it out loud. She was getting a strange feeling that Bloom was getting that feeling, there was something in their glances. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Bloom smiled offly. "Just enjoying the walk," she looked up at the stars. A slight breeze brushed by them both, Bloom glance quickly at Stormy. She had reached for the witch's hand, her fingers intertwine with her's.  
Stormy rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight back the blush that was crossing her face. She shrugged, leaning over quickly as her free hand touched Bloom's cheek to make Bloom face her. Leaning forward with lips parted while the redhead closed her eyes, expecting the kiss.

"**_Bloom Hanabiyama_**!"

They broke apart, caught in the shadow of a silhouetted woman. Bloom was a little confused and Stormy was a bit angered that she almost had played tonsil hockey with the cute girl, yet nether was as shocked as the new comer.  
"Flora?" The couple said, only bloom was confused and Stormy was angry.

"What is going on?" Flora snapped, her fist balled at her sides. "Why.. Why.. Why..?"

"Keep working at it, you'll learn to stop talking like a speak and say." Stormy chuckled as she watched the fairy grow redder, Bloom shot the _look_. "What?"

Bloom sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you _doing_ with **her**?" Flora shivered with rage, "don't you remember what she done to Mirta?"

"For the record," Stormy snapped. "It was Icy that turned Mirta into a Pumpkin, I don't pull childish tricks."

"I don't care, you didn't stop her. Nor try to help afterwards!"

"Flora, calm down." Bloom said, Stormy shifted her weight. She wonder why was Bloom trying to be even remotely nice to this very mouthy child, that's a small personality quirk that knocks the respect for her down a peg.  
"I'm sure she'll tell us how to break the spell, _right_?"

Stormy crossed her arms while glaring at Flora. "Use minimal negative magic on the crown area and focus on _five_ points, she should be back to normal."

Flora twitched. "I don't _buy_ it!"

"Flora?" Bloom shifted a little, something was feeling off here. "Trust her, I know she would lie."

"Yes, she would!" Flora shouted, "she's a witch, and every witch I have met with the exception of Mirta is a sluty, evil monster that care only for death and destruction on life itself!"

"Now wait a minute," Bloom took a step towards Flora. Stormy and Flora had felt a strong rush of an aura, pouring out of her body was a wave of heat. Both girls were unease at this moment. "What has gotten into _you_? I would expect this behavior from other fairies in Alfea but not from you."

"Because they know what the witches have done, what the dark faces have do to the universe." Flora transformed, she was so tense sparks of energy was shooting around her.

Stormy summoned a little energy, Bloom manage to stop her from attack but she too was holding back the urge to fight. "What are you talking about? Flora, not all witches are bad like not all fairies are good."

"_SHUT UP!_ You are more.. I mistaken you, I thought you would be like the other fairies." Flora shivered, "your no better than any witch that lay in the gutters. Those creatures are nothing more than harbingers of death."

"Okay, that's it!" Stormy raised her hands up towards the air, she used her electric rage attack. Flora barely had time to avoid the bolts.

"You see, you see how vicious she attacks," Flora stayed in the air glaring at them. "Bloom, I am pleading with you as a friend to leave her, you know witches make bad girlfriends."

"Flora, you're reached my patient's end." Bloom summoned her winx. Stormy stood by the fiery fairy's side, Flora wonder why does she want to stay with _her_? "Just walk away from this Flora, and I'll pretend this never happened."

Flora was silent, staring down at the couple. She sighed, "I can't walk away. I got to bring you back to Alfea under orders from Mrs. Faragonda, it's nothing personal but I have to do this."

"Get lost!" Stormy shouted, "I thought she was going to be expelled from Alfea and now they want her back, make up your mind."

Flora glared at the witch while turning her attention at the redhead. "Bloom, you haven't been expelled. They weren't fully consider that, there was a slim chance we would just receive a major punishment."

"Flora, I left 'cause I cause nothing but trouble." Bloom silently thought up her next question carefully, "why are you so desperate in staying in Alfea?"

"That is my reasons," Flora fist tighten a little. "And my reasons alone."

"Let's go," Bloom said as she changed back into her civilian self. Stormy was a little confused (and peeved) but she just walked away, Stormy shrugged and followed.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Why?" Bloom stopped, looking over her shoulder at the brunette with a cold glare. "You won't even tell me your reasons for wanting to stay in Alfea and why you attack Stormy. I feel like I am at fault for everything at that place, and that's my reason for leaving."

Flora was silent. She didn't know what to do next, if she try and drag her but Stormy would most certainly kick her teeth in. She try to attack Stormy Bloom would knock her block off, in this situation she was out numbered and out muscled. Scowling while going over her options only finding to retreat and regroup, that was the only thing she can do.  
Without a single word, she left.

"Pity she left, I was itching for a fight." Stormy sighed as she looked over at Bloom, she wanted to ask how she was doing but the words died at the tip of her tongue. "Come on, I'm bored."

Bloom nodded, her mind was messed up from this experience. She befriended her, comforted her when she needed, downright defended her when the others were practically at her throat for her experiments.  
And she repays her by hunting her down, ruining a perfect night and casting a foreshadowing feel on her future.  
"Stormy."

"Yeah, what?" She sounded a little annoyed.

"Thanks for staying by my side."

"I wanted a fight, now that chance is ruined."

They walked away, unaware that someone was watching them. She stayed around the corner, watching the whole event unfold before her. She disappeared into the dark, knowing that making her move now wouldn't be as satisfying.

She wants to crush her at her best, to take her down from her high horse.

(-)

Darcy had completed the first stages of her plan, she found out where Bloom lives, where her enemy is, taken over said enemy now it was one thing.  
"What am I going to do with you?" She walk behind Mitzi, poking her in the back before walking in front of her. "If I send you directly at Bloom you would be smoked within seconds, or they could break my control over you and blab that I'm here." Darcy took a seat on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling of the rented room. Forming a plan in her head she picture a duel assault against Bloom and Stormy, except Mitzi doesn't have any magic within her.

_She doesn't have any magic **WITHIN** her._ Darcy smiled cruelly, Mitzi doesn't have any magic which means she would have little ways of fighting back. Let's say a certain witch where to astro project her soul into this young body with a bit of magic, Mitzi couldn't fight back. Thus she becomes more than a prop in her scheme, she was now a piece of fleshy armor. Her original body could stay here, and if something happens to it she'll fully cast out Mitzi's soul than go on without a hitch.  
Darcy gathered the items the spell requires, this would take a moment but it would be worth it.

(-)

Mrs. Faragonda sat in her office, papers scattered all over her normally organized desk. Some where files and forms she has to sign to keep her job after the whole debauchery. Her subordinates were busy around the school, there was no one she could really shelve all of this onto.  
She wonder how was Flora's progress with the _return_ of Bloom, she consider contacting the child but withheld that call. For all she knew those two were going to walk through the front door, glancing over to the phone than to the door she tapped her fingers. The phone rang, she picked it up to hear Flora's voice.

"I've hit a problem," Flora sounded very apologetic. "Actually _two_ problems."

"What?"

"I have encounter Bloom on the streets, with Stormy Trix."

"I see," Mrs. Faragonda raked her fingers on her desk, creating long, deep grooves. "And I'm guessing her reaction, what is required to bring her back?"

"I can't take them on, I'm not strong enough." Flora voice was a touch shaky, as if she was trying to hint at something.

"I see," Mrs Faragonda raked her fingers over the desk again. "Just believe in yourself and your winx will pull you through, I have work to do." She said before hanging up quickly, slightly annoyed that Flora was going to ask for more than she already has.  
_What nerve of that child,_ she thought. _Maybe a special period in class would adjust her attitude when she comes back._

(-)

"How was I suppose to know that this town has five movie theaters?" Stella said innocently as the other fairies glared at her. "Okay, by now all of the movies should have ended, and maybe Bloom and Flora would be home by now."

"As sorry as I'm going to be later, logically she's right." Techna slumped defeatedily, she knew Bloom was a little too strong spirited to just up and leave for Alfea again. She notice something down the street, two figures in the shadows near the end of the street.

"Can you see that?" Musa said, she pointed at the people that Techna noticed.

"Yes, I can."

"I can't see, what is it?" Stella asked a little stumped. "Well, what is it?"

"It's Bloom." Techna was a little confused as who the other person was, "or at least from what I can hear."

"You can hear that far?" Stella sweatdropped.

"Wait, who's that with her?" Musa squinted a little than she stiffen up, standing up ridge as her eyes widen. "It can be!"

"What?" The other two girls asked in union, they face Musa as she turned pale. Musa pointed, they turn to face Bloom and Stormy. It was quite a surprise for the two.


	13. Chapter 12

"I'm in no mood to be attacked, if try anything I'll tear you to shreds." Stormy said as she rubbed her temple. Stella and her two friends looked over at Bloom than at Stormy, this was too strange for them to fully grasp the whole situation.  
"Well, what do you going to do?"

"Check to see if a snow is in hell," Musa looked over to Bloom. "Care to fill us in?"

"Where do I begin?" Bloom rubbed the back of her head, "well Stormy had come here and we kind of made this cover story so my parents wouldn't freak out and it snowballed from there."

The trio stood there, changing between Stormy and Bloom. This was too unusual, but somehow this fit way too well. So much it was creepy, which is what they felt at this moment. It was Stella who broke the silence, "may I ask why did you lie about whatever it was?"

"Please, don't ask." Stormy walked by them, "if you're going to stand here and talk to your friends I'm going to head home."

"Hang on," Bloom looked at Stormy than at her friends. "Sorry but I want to walk her home, and if you don't mind..."

"Say no more," Stella waved a hand and watch the two walk away. She smiled brightly until they were out of sight, mind and hearing range. "**That slut stole Bloom, I know it, I know it, I know it, I _JUST_ know it**."  
Musa and Techna exchange glances, than sighed. This was _too_ natural for this situation. They tried to walk away from the raving princess but she followed them, "I knew something like this would happen! I should have gone after her sooner!"

(-)

"This is boring." Lucy laid in bed, hands behind her head and staring at the ceiling. At first she was kind of glade that Mirta was gone, as well as the Trix sisters but now things were boring; the new popular kids weren't as fun as those sisters. She was surprise she was even thinking like that, a witch wasn't suppose to be thinking like that on any terms.  
She sat up, her choices of fun was limited around here. Playing pranks on the other students seemed so immature and she couldn't quite hang around the seniors yet, or at least not without getting her hair shaved off. So there was nothing left in Cloud Tower, but she could torment the pixies at Alfea.

Well that was a good idea, nothing perks her up like a preppy screaming.

Getting onto her feet Lucy walked out, over the ledge and several stories down Mrs. Sarah Griffin had to met up with Professor Tynkal. About five hours ago a teacher had accidentally came across a student that is believe to be under the care of Cloud Tower, that's why she's talking to this man. Up in her office the student, a pumpkin, was being changed back into a normal human.  
Mrs. Griffin was down here signing some papers just to get the annoying man out of her school.

Once done she went up, she wanted to speak to this _student_ alone.

(-)

She stood before the large empty seat behind the wicked looking desk, swallowing hard she shifted around nervously. She was glade to become human again, she couldn't wait to find Flora and tell her the good news.  
But when she stands here, alone in this cold and empty place waiting for the last person she wanted to see alone.

She half smiled inwardly, for nearly as long as she could remember she was always alone with Mrs. Griffin. Just not by choice. Her mouth was dry as she heard the door open and close behind her, Mrs. Griffin walked over to the seat and took a seat.  
"Has been a while since you been here, Mirta." She said.

"I gotten into a fight with a senior witch," Mirta shifted a bit. "Three of them in fact."

"I see," Mrs. Griffin said as she tented her fingers. Mirta shivered, she hadn't seen that dead eyed glare since that betrayal. "Why were you there?"

Mirta gulped. "I had over heard a group of witches attempting to attack this, _girl_ I know and I... I tried to help them."

"I see." She sat there silently, her expression unchanging for several eternal seconds. "You defended Bloom Hanabiyama? Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Mirta hung her head in disappointment. "What is my punishment?"

"Follow me," Mrs. Griffin said as she pushed away from her desk and walk across the office to a hidden door. Mirta knew where she was going, it was into a secret book room known to only a few people. Inside was rows upon rows of shelves that hide away several tomes and volumes of books behind a specially made glass to prevent theft.  
Mirta swallowed hard while going deeper and deeper into the secret book room until they have came to another door, inside was darkness but she could see very clearly.

At one end of the wall was the special book, a centuries old book that had yellow with age and the edges had worn. It laid in a glass case which Mrs. Griffin had opened.

"Take this book," Mrs. Griffin said as she handed it over. "Don't break the seal until you have handed it to Bloom Hanabiyama."

"_Bloom_?" Mirta was shocked, "why?"

"Don't ask questions." Mrs. Griffin handed over the tome, Mirta was stunned as she recognized the title.

_The path to the mouth of the cave._

(-)

"Well I guess if there is one more surprise in store for us tonight," Bloom said as she walked up the stairs. "It would happen now."

Stormy sighed, she hope Bloom's parents weren't homopobic and force them both to live on the streets. She stopped cold, just as Bloom did when the door was open.

"Bloom!" Michael and Vanessa shouted in union as they hung upside down by their feet as some freakish plant creature kept them there.

In the corner Mitzi was laughing, "welcome to hell."

* * *

A quick author note to a review: The sisters have different mothers (in my stories Darcy and Icy are twins) but the same father.


	14. Chapter 13

"What.. Why.. How.." Bloom was shivering with both fear and anger, "what is going on!"

"Stay there, reject." Mitzi laughed a little, the plant creature seem to tighten it's grip a little but it only made the parents more discomforting. "One false move or word and I will kill them both, and leave you to feel the pain."

Bloom felt her blood boil, her parents were telling her to get out there. Stormy was silently standing behind her, a smile crossed her face before disappearing.  
There was a bright flash, Stormy landed harshly against the wall after attempting to teleport behind Mitzi and directly attack the girl. Except Mitzi had intercepted and somehow counter with her attack. This only made Bloom even angrier than before. Pouncing quickly and taking the girl by surprise she took a fist and driven it right into Mitzi's jaw as hard as she could, Bloom jerked her head towards the plant and prepared a spell as fast as she can. It's vines were already prepared to squeeze the life out of her parents, targeting the roots with a cannon ball size flame Bloom felt as if time had slowed down.  
She heard them scream in pain, a sign to hurry.

Bloom felt something grasp her ankle and gave a yank, throwing her off balance while attacking the monster. It was pure luck that the blast happen to hit a vine, but that just made it madder.  
She tried to get up but Mitzi had on her back and using all of her weight to hold the redhead down, using her forearm to repress Bloom's head on the floor Mitzi lean forward to speak.

"It's over, loser." She said in a very dark tone, "you're girlfriend is out and you're parents are going to _die_. How does that feel? How does it feel like you have lost everything."

Bloom growled, she could hear some bones break as her parents screamed. Tears were welling up as she strain to struggle out from Mitzi's weight.

Then she heard a different sound, one she had heard before and shivered. At the base of the plant creature frost had formed, it quickly spread all the way through out the plant. In mere seconds it had shattered into icy diamond shards, Bloom's parents landed.  
Michael moved, but barely. He had checked over Vanessa, "are you alright?" He asked while weakly picking her up, she whined in pain. Bloom shivered again, but this time in rage as she felt her winx well up within her. Mitzi tried to get off but it was too late, she went sailing through the air and through the wall.  
Bloom got to her feet shakily, Stormy was starting to come to and was utterly confused at what had happened. She looked over to the doorway, where her sister was standing with arms crossed and the usual _I'm not in the mood_ look was on her face.

"What?" Stormy weakly got to her head, "Why are you here?"

"Saving your ass," Icy snapped before looking over at the parents. "Get out of here. Bloom, you got a nut to deal with." With that she just walked out, no other words or insults. Bloom was utterly confused, but her attention was more on her parents. The two could barely limp, much less walk out the war zone.

"Take them out of here."

"What?" Bloom glance over her shoulder at Stormy, "but..."

Stormy smiled as she wiped away some spit from her mouth, "she didn't hit me that hard. I can take her now I know what she's capable of," Stormy vanished. Bloom was left standing there utterly confused, it was between her girlfriend or her parents.

"I'm sorry." Bloom swipe away a tear but her mother nodded, her father would help her at least out of the apartment and maybe into the car. Or at least away from the fight.

Outside on the streets Stormy floated in mid-air as Mitzi slowly gained her senses. On her feet Mitzi laughed a little, "hey. Little girl, do you want to know a secret?" Brushing herself off before giving a very cold glance as she spoke she noticed Bloom had joined the fight. "Oh good, now she can help fill in the blanks."  
With a laugh she begins a new speech, "when you and I were fourteen, Bloom. Do you remember, we both had a little of my mother's vodka from her private collection and we both had wild sex." That's when she laughed madly, it faded away as Stormy smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"So what?" Stormy grinned, "that means she knows her way around. Virgins are so dull and inexperienced. Besides, when did you met Bloom before Alfea? Darcy."

Bloom was utterly confused, she looked at Mitzi. She noticed a spirit, an odd one overlaying her that actually appeared to be someone else. Someone like Darcy Trix. "What!"

"She's possessing your friend there," Stormy said. "I think it has something to do with astro projection, if the brat had some magic she could expel her easily."

"Pity," Mitzi-Darcy said. "She can't even form a spark, now the only way I can be kicked out of here is dea- what?" Mitzi's body jerked forward violently than back before falling onto her hands and knees. "Damn..." She screamed in pain, Bloom saw a second spirit overlapping the Mitzi-Darcy being. Mitzi was growing, "_get out of my body!_"

"**No, I have power to grab.**" Darcy snapped. She stumbled to her feet, "you will hand over-" she fell again.

"_I have revenge to get, now OUT OF MY BODY_," Mitzi arc back as a goldish flame began to encircle her body. Darcy was floating in spirit above the body, the area around her exploded. The ground was left smoldering afterward.

Stormy and Bloom were standing there, waiting to see what would happen. The raven haired girl got to her feet, slowly closing the distance between them and stopping before Bloom without even lifting up her head.  
She slapped Bloom as hard as she could, Bloom did nothing. Stormy watch the wind blow between them, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach as her throat seem to close off. Her girlfriend was touching her cheek as **she** watched the other girl leave, she wanted to smack her or walk away. She didn't do ether, she just stood there.

_It hard like hell. She never actually been slapped, and that hard. Before Mitzi was crying, shivering with blind rage and trying to call out the words. None came, Bloom touch her cheek._  
_"I... **I hate you**." She turn to run, run away from Bloom._

_Bloom stood there, feeling like a fool. Telling the girl it was just an experiment, only the byproduct of hormones._

_She hated being fourteen._

She hated being the second fiddle. She done it for her sisters, that's why she went through the ma no hon no michi for that reason. She always had lower grades, she always had been ignored by the other witches as she wasn't cruel as her sisters or the other seniors.  
"Bloom, come on." She said, "let's go find your parents."

Bloom said nothing, she walked silently down the street.

(-)

Darcy's body jerked, she coughed a little as she shot up. Before her was Mrs. Trix. She looked pretty angry, "we have to talk about disturbing your sister's girlfriend."

_Aw, nuts._


	15. Chapter 14

Mirta looked up at the station as she shifted with a deep feeling of dread and nerves. Her mission was just to deliver a book, yet she had in her bookbag was the most dangerous and powerful _book_ in the three schools, the more powerful version of the path of the book of monsters. A more _dangerous_ version of the book that trains witches. Something that many people would _kill_ for, and worse. Looking over her shoulder as she walked up to the transportation platform, she spoke with a bit of fear in her voice. "Gardenia, Earth."

And with that, she was gone.

(-)

The castle of Jaquio, ruins that sit upon cliffs high above the earth on Mount Diavolo. For centuries the royal Jaquio clan trained, lived and ruled these mountains with a large gang of bandits. While many of the wings and rooms of the castle laid in utter destruction, there was a large portion of this place that had stand for centuries. This is where Diaspro Jaquio had been, training and living for most of her life until becoming a fienceé to Prince Sky. But now she has returned, once again standing before Diavolo Jaquio; demon king of the Giudizio bandits.  
The man, no, **demon**, is large in frame. Bigger than most dragons, a frame that hide in shadows with a face that was hidden away behind a mask. For as long as Diaspro had known her father, she never had quite seen the man's face.

"Diaspro," he spoke. "I've heard that you have broken your engagement to Prince Sky, and I have also heard of the reason." He moved a hand in a gesture, "I have talk to his parents and they are quite upset. And they understand the break up, they are even considering handing their crown over to his sister. But that still leaves the matter of the injustice you have been left with," he stood up. "An injustice that has to be dealt with your own two hands."

(-)

"This _can't_ be happen," he walked about the room. His room mate was trying his best to stay on away from the agitated prince but every second passes the boy kept getting closer and closer until he would begin to personally target him with his ranting, "my parents are considering giving my sister my title!"  
He wonder over to the window, "why are they so bent out of the shape, nether Diaspro nor I cared for each other. This marriage was so those Giudizio bandits wouldn't attack our exports, I say we should just go in there and rid the mountains of them."

_Okay,_ Brandon thought as he tried to avoid this conservation. He knew that the Giudizio court can (and _has_) wipe out any forces the king sends after them, and the fact this a whole country and not a _gang_ as Sky thinks.  
He may not like Diaspro but it was cruel to go around lying and cheating behind her back (he didn't say anything because it would kind of jeopardize the changed identity.)

"Arg, this is beyond anything... Of anything!" Sky shouted, now kicking furniture. Brandon was a little worried that the Sky was going to get a touch violent at the moment, he watched the prince walk away. This can't end well.

(-)

Light bled in through the narrow gasps between the blinds, the beeping was the only sound besides the steady breathing. Bloom has been here since arriving last night, Stormy had stayed too but she was more restless. Down the hall in O.R. Michael was getting treatment for several internal injuries.  
Stormy had placed a sleep spell on her girlfriend and was back to check on her, the redhead was practically a wreck. Stormy wonder back into the hallway, her mind was on the events last night. Practically how Bloom looked after being slapped, that's what Stormy focused on the most; the look.

It was a selfish thing to think of at a time like this but she was that way, plus it would keep her from going insane (or more insane.) There was one thing Stormy hated, it was being _second_ to anything at anytime. She grew a little angry at the thought of being a "replacement" for this Mitzi girl, she pushed it aside but it kept coming back; the small similarities emerged like their cranky disposition, the black hair (even though her's is short and curly, but still) and the "revealing" way they both dress.  
In the end she just tell herself that she'll burn that bridge when they come to it. At the moment she could hear Bloom starting to wake up, she better go stand by her side; or at least keep her from doing anything stupid. Like killing Mitzi or herself, not a plesent thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Her mother stirred for a moment but stayed asleep, that was kind of cold comfort as Bloom knew she might never wake up but at the same time she knew her mother was alive. Her father was in worse shape, but the doctors said he'll live; maybe.  
She was outside of the hospital, it was nice to get some fresh air. Behind her Stormy was silently thinking of asking something but held her tongue, she can ask later at a better time. Now she just blended into the background, like she always have done. "Stormy," she was kind of taken by surprise when Bloom said something to her. Normally no one would even look her way, "did you want to go find Icy?"

"Not really."

"Go ahead, I'm just going to be moping around here." Bloom was trying to be cheery but there was an underlining sadness to her tone, "you would kill someone out of boredom if you stayed." That was true, she would strangle someone if she stayed.  
"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm only humoring you 'cause I hate this place," Stormy turn on her heels to leave. Only stopping to look back once, Bloom smiled but sighed afterwards as she returned to worrying about her parents. Times like this, she wish she was never born.

(-)

Flora had picked up the phone and reported the current state of things. Faragonda didn't quite sound pleased with what she heard, but gave her best of luck before hanging up. She slowly prepared a new plan to bring Bloom to Alfea, she tried to be direct so maybe a different approach would help.  
She sat on the edge of the bed before falling back, in her mind she saw those two kissing and holding hands. As it went farther she swallowed hard try to clear her mind of that thought train, instead she focused on why she wanted to go to Alfea. Why it was so important to her.

Flora eyes shot open, her heart was pounding as the thought of someone was now in her room. She heard the door open, it closed very slowly as she jump to her feet; transforming into her winx form while spinning on her heels she came face to face with the invader.  
Her heart leapt up into her throat, the door closed at last.

She was a foot taller than her, skin a few shades darker and marred by a rivulet of blood that seeped from above the hairline. Her eyes, brown and deep yet cold and.. distinctly evil, were focused on Flora. The cloak hid her body, but she knew what was underneath. This was her mother after all.

Panic over came her, she stumble back into a wall hard as her eyes dilated to near nothing while her breath was quick and shallow. Her small frame shutters before her mind kicked into action, she flexed her arms to her side as a surge of energy gone through her arms. Her golden hoop bracelets changed into her own Esoterica Seele, a pair of three pronged claws.  
She charged forward, slash one went from down left to up right and left three long and thin cuts in the wall and window. Her second slash was left up to right down, the door was slice into pieces, the woman moved out of both attacks on leapt back onto the bed where she used both claws. When it was over, the entire room was empty; she was breathing hard as her mind was trying to figure out what had happened here.

She quickly grabbed the gym bag full of money, which somehow survived her attacks, and left the room without looking back. If she had she would have seen a woman standing on the edge of the roof, a woman with a wicked smile.

(-)

She came back to the place, a tarp was laid over the hole that was a result of the fight the other night. She could see that Stormy had came back as well, so predictable but it was nice to see her again. Icy pushed away from the street lamp, approaching quietly she would just walk right behind her and kept going.  
Stormy didn't even noticed her, she was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Icy.

They wound up on opposite sides of the street with their backs to each other.

(-)

It was official as they came back to the apartment, things were basically screwed for them at the moment. They were unofficially kicked out of Alfea, they had to stay at an apartment with a quite oversexed closet lesbian (which only worried Techna and Musa) and to top it all off, Stella was still denying (and babbling about) her _like_ for Bloom and women in general.  
Techna wonder if she can go home soon, after her parents get over the fact (and shame) she had failed Alfea.

Musa was having the same thought but it turn to a more selfish one, since there was so much love going around among her friends that would mean there were more boys at Red Fountain. She could picture Brandon, Sky or Riven. Even Timmy to a certain extent, he was cute in own way.

"What are you thinking about," someone said.

"Banana boats!"


	17. Chapter 16

It was a very happy moment when Bloom heard her mother was awake, she couldn't sit up yet but that smile was enough for her. At the moment Bloom was sitting next to her, she didn't know what to say and was babbling about anything that came to mind. Even the incident with Mitzi, than things became awkward.  
"You drank?"

"Only because of peer pressure," Bloom said trying to worm her way out of it.

"And had sex, when you were 14 or so?" Vanessa gave her daughter a look that said, "_if I could move I'd smack you right side your little pointy head._"  
"It has to come from father's side somehow," that's what she had to say. She looked around the room a second than asked, "where's Stormy?"

"She's out with some alone time," she tilted her head a little. "I guess she wanted to find her family before they leave again."

"That's sad, I hope you at least get to say goodbye."

"Don't worry," Bloom said. "I have her phone number, she gave it to me before leaving. Plus I can always reach Stella to help transport me to her place."

The rest of the visiting time was spent on talking about anything (and Vanessa kept bring up Mitzi again and again once in a while).

(-)

Mitzi laid in bed, her body was in extreme pain after the events of the other day. She was silently cursing that woman for causing this to happen, and she also cursed out bloom in a more whispering manner. In the past she remember having, a _thing_ for the redhead when they were friends. It was one night they shared that ruined everything between them, because Bloom was "just experimenting".  
Now she has a new girlfriend in her life, a person she had begun taking notice in.

The pain lighten up, just enough so she can get up and pretend nothing is wrong. She was lucky her parents were on their usual business trips, she could lay in bed all day if she wanted to.  
But she preferred to stand, she needed to stand up. She can't go through life weak, like a loser.

She used the walls for support as she wonder down the hall, she enter the entry hall when she noticed something laying before the front door. She could tell it could be a letter as the object was rectangular and black, when she picked it up she opened it carefully in case it blows up or something else very nasty.  
It was just a letter, as she expected.

A letter that was saying she was excepted to the Gardenia School Of Mystical Arts, a school for magic.

(-)

Mirta looked up at the tall building, she never really like hospitals. Especially when she was young, but that has to be placed on hold for now as she has a book to deliver.  
Just her luck, Bloom was walking out the front doors at the moment. When she called her name the redhead seemed lost in thought for a moment before becoming confused, her face already was asking the many questions that she wanted to get out but couldn't even form the words right. The witch stepped forward, reaching into her book bag while trying to explain herself.  
"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Mirta smiled a little, "I bet you're wondering how did I become human again."

"Yes, a bit but what is that?" Bloom pointed at the book that Mirta was holding, she took it as the witch handed it over. The title was in ancient Japanese, she seen it before while visiting relatives overseas in a museum. She couldn't tell what it read, "it looks old."

"It is old, very old in fact." Mirta shifted nervously, "it's the type of thing that was locked away in a very secret vault. Mrs. Griffin wanted me to give you this, she didn't explain why."

Bloom look at the book, opening in public was a bad idea in any sense; a lot of strange stuff could happen and there was too many people that could witness it. She instead handed it back to Mirta, "can you hold one to this. I'll take you back to my home where we can read it." Mirta nodded as she placed the book back into the bag, the moment was pretty silent for a few seconds.  
"How did you became human again?"

"Teacher found me and sent me back to Cloud Tower, pretty simple." Mirta laughed lightly as they began to walk away, "helps when you know some teachers in high places."

"Do I really want to know who they are?" Bloom asked and watched Mirta shake her head no.

(-)

She had her reasons for sending Bloom the path to the mouth of the cave, mainly she could see potential in the child as a witch; even if she was a bit goody good doer around the edges there was hidden potential in her. What she had done at the day of the royals was proof of that, it would also be funny to go around shoving the fact she has one of the most powerful fairies under her control.  
The path to the mouth of the cave would bring out much of her potential more than she and Faragonda could ever hope for, or drive the child utterly insane.

(-)

"I have to warn you, Bloom. What is inside the path of monsters drove some students crazy, what is in here..." Mirta stopped for a moment, her hands were shaking a bit but she swallowed hard before continuing. "Many don't even return, and if they do they are forever changed."

"I see" Bloom looked down at the old tome, she pick it up and open it up to flip through a few pages. There was strange form of Japanese within the pages, there also many sketches on many of the pages. "May I ask why is this written in Japanese?"

Mirta took a seat next to her on the couch, "I heard it was made in Japan by Seibei No Abe himself. It came to Cloud Tower when Alfea banned any use of magic from earth and witches covens."

Bloom stood up, the book in hand she looked over at Mirta. "What do I have to do to go through it?"

"What! Why?" Mirta was on her feet quickly and reaching for the tome but stopped, "Bloom... I guess there's no talking you out of this, is there."

"I have my reasons," Bloom watched as Mirta preformed a spell that cause the tome to turn to ash which floated into the air and formed into a circle with a pentagram, on each point an element lit up as Mirta muttered some chant. Stepping aside Bloom walked into the hole in time and space, Mirta sighed as she hope that Bloom would have a safe return soon.

(-)

Stormy had just arrived to see Bloom go into a cosmic portal that she had gone through when she became a senior, her stomach dropped as her knees became weak while her mind was hazy.  
"What, Stormy!" Mirta jumped into a defensive position as the older witch used the doorway for support. "You won't hurt Bloom, I won't let you."

Stormy fought down bile as she stumbled onto the couch, Mirta was standing in front of the portal nervously waiting for any actions. "She's in there?" Stormy pointed at the gateway, "please tell me she didn't go in there."

"She did," Mirta was slowly lowering her guard as Stormy looked up. "She'll be out, I know it."

"I hope so," Stormy said out of characterly.


	18. Chapter 17

They weren't very pleased, Sky's crown was placed in the hands of their daughter, they were isolating their own son to an extent and they were cooking up a punishment for him soon or later. Brandon was now leaving survival class and on his way to his room, when he saw Sky's mother stand in front of the door to his shared room he felt a heavy knot in his stomach. She turn over to face him, her eyes were hard and focused on something. That something was him, she step towards Brandon as she crossed her arms.  
"Squire Brandon, we must talk."

"Yes, my majesty." He was being polite, in reality Mrs. Schuldich and he never saw eye to eye.

"It's about that woman that my son was seeing," Mrs. Schuldich open the door. He followed her inside, she closed the door than wonder over to the couch that occupied the large dorm room. She took a seat before speaking, "I understand her name is Bloom Hanabiyama. And from what I understand in the reports she is very unusual for a fairy, her powers is something not seen much today; is this true?"  
Brandon shifted around, why was she asking these questions? She smiled as she looked up at him, "I now remember where I have seen her before. She has grown up quite much."

"What are you talking about?" Brandon turn his head when he heard a new voice, it was Sky. "What is going on, and why are you here mom?"

"I was confirming my suspicions," Mrs. Schuldich said. "And my son, I don't want you to see nether that woman or Diaspro."

"What!" Both men shouted as they watched Mrs. Schuldich walk between them, she never gave her reasons as she left.

(-)

She sat there on the edge of the bed, something within her had grown cold and empty. She sneered for a moment as lightning brighten up the room for a moment, she grinned when this feeling increased several fold. Bloom has entered the cave, she could feel the girl's power growing more and more.  
"To think," she said as she stood up. "When I finally retrieve it, it was be more brilliant than before."

(-)

It was a bit much for Vanessa, the news kept coming faster and more fierce each time something happens. First her daughter goes off to some school in a different dimension, now she comes back with a girlfriend and says she had sex with another girl before at 14. She wonders what's next? She's a princess of a dead planet, that's something she doubts.

She wonder how her husband is doing, the doctor said he pulled through the operation but is now in a coma. She silently prayed for him to pull out of it, his death would be very devastating. She would probably follow him soon after if that happens.

(-)

She was on the street until sun rise, last night had upset her very deeply. Everything lately had been causing nothing but grief for her, her friends abandons her, her school forces her to make a choice of going there or her friends and that last night.  
Flora stop for a moment to rest she wonder what caused last night's visit, it wasn't a delusion as far as she was concern. It was a trick, one hundred percent sure she would bet her life on it was a trick.  
Her conscious wouldn't let her rest after that, the memories of that night wouldn't stop surfacing over and over again. She was merely a child, when she had done that.

She lived in a hovel despite the money her family had, her mother had taken her and claimed she was "kidnaped" after placed her into this small seaport village. For the longest time she was locked away, she had escape several times but always brought back by her mother.  
Her final escape, she didn't want to think of it.

She would never look back since then, for any reason.

(-)

The time seem to pace itself slowly, going through the book some times took hours or days. Nether was pleasant but so was the idea of her never coming out, or coming out a utter babbling mess. They were waiting, wanting to see what is the end result would be.  
Mirta and Stormy never spoke during this time, they only glared at each other once in a while as the portal floated there. It has been hours, dawn was coming and they were very tired and hungry. Yet they stayed where they are, even if it takes a week they would be here for Bloom.

"She'll make it through," Mirta spoke in a matter of factly tone. Stormy didn't know why she stated that, maybe it was to keep her own sanity. Whatever the reason Stormy was more focused on what might be happening to bloom at the moment, it was scary to think what could be happening inside but she manage to keep herself from thinking about that.  
Something was happening, the portal had changed color. A hand emerged from the center as the two witches stood up, Bloom had come back from the cave.

But if she is still sane or not, that is the question that remains unanswered.


End file.
